


combat ukulele

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Kudos: 1





	combat ukulele

i hate october

i'm coping ahead and stuff though!!

i made plans already 

i find it very amusing that half the things i'm kind of known for saying are either quotes or dumb shit

the sad truth is the truth is sad, the world is too quiet without you nearby, if you fight fire with fire the world will end up in smoke

all from a series of unfortunate events

and then there's the dumb shit

haw yee!!

i finished my book and i cried over it today oops

did you know that strawberry rhubarb tea is gross

it's gross

i didn't like it

i am independent now that's cool

somehow i can exist on my own

it's nice

i am very tired

thank you and goodnight (it's not night)


End file.
